The Turbo Switch
by BodySwitchFan
Summary: After an attack from Divatox's newest monster. Both Ashley and Justin find themselves walking a mile in each other's shoes.
1. Chapter 1

The Turbo Switch

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the power rangers franchise.

Summary: After an attack from Divatox's newest monster. Both Ashley and Justin find themselves walking a mile in each other's shoes.

Chapter 1

On a sunny Monday afternoon in the city of Angel Grove, we find the rangers hanging out at their base. Having gone there once school was done for the day.

Though each ranger was currently doing different things in order to keep busy. Such as TJ and Justin giving storm blaster and lightning cruiser, a much needed car wash. While Carlos was off training to improve his combat skills. And all the while Ashley and Cassie was just sitting around talking about their day.

When all of a sudden out of the blue the attack alarm had went off, signaling the rangers of a monster attack. And as all the rangers gathered around the center console,.

And after a couple of button presses later, Apha replied "Rangers it looks the monster is attacking downtown this time?" as a map was pulled up for the rangers.

And as TJ had thanked Alpha for the info, he turned towards the team and said "all right you guys lets morph, and go kick some monster butt." as eac ranger morphed into their suits. And once they were done morphing Alpha had beamed them towards the monster attack.

And as soon as they had appeared the rangers saw not only the piranhatrons attacking, but also the new monster. Who looked as hideous as any other monster they had faced, though this one did seem to have tentacles in place of hands.

Seeing that the ranger had arrived the monster began to speak "**so you finally showed up rangers, allow me to introduce myself I am switchbeast here to switch things up." **the monster had said. Which served to only confuse the rangers.

Though seeing how the civilians were being attacked, TJ turned towards Justin and Ashley and said "Justin and Ashley I want the two of you to take on switchbeast, while the others and I help the civilians." he told the yellow and blue ranger. And after seeing their nods of approval TJ ran off in order to help Carlos and Cassie.

AFter seeing the red ranger scurry off switchbeast then commented "**so I am left with two power brats, you two should be easy to defeat." **switchbeast taunted. Which only served to rile up both Justin and Ashley.

Though before they moved to attack, Justin had said to switchbeast " think again you creep, you're the one who is going down." Justin said in retaliation. And after that was said Ashley and Justin had started their attack on switchbeast.

In the fight itself both Ashley and Justin had managed to score several hits on the monster, though switchbeast did get in a couple of his own.

Though as the fight had begun wearing down switchbeast said "**I grow tired of this nonsense it's time for me to retreat, though not before I leave you with a gift." **as the monster evillially laughed.

And as Justin and Ashley had moved in to finish switchbeast, all of a sudden switchbeast's tentacles had shot out striking the both of them. Once they had fallen to one knee switchbeast had begun his attack which drew out a blue energy from Justin and a yellow one from Ashley.

Switchbeast then immediately called out "**Switch"** which resulted in Justin's blue energy entering Ashley's body, and Ashley's yellow energy entering Justin's body. Which in turn not only caused the two to demorph, but also left them panting for air.

Though once switchbeast had retracted his tentacles, he saw that the other rangers had finished off the piranthrons and were heading for him. Although before the rangers could reach him, switchbeast had teleported back to Divatox's ship though not before saying "**bye for now rangers, and I do hope that yellow and blue do enjoy the gift I left for them." **as he vanished.

Seeing how switchbeast was gone for now TJ and the others had demorphed, and rushed to both Justin and Ashley. Once they had reached them TJ had immediately called out "Justin and Ashley are the two of you alright ?" he questioned with concern in his voice.

Though as soon Ashley(J) was about to respond, she had immediately laid eyes on her former self. Feeling very startled Ashley(J) immediately questioned Justin(A) with "who are you, and why do you look like me?" only to be even more startled since her voice was not her own.

Although Justin(A) was not faring any better, after seeing a clone of himself. Though realization had quickly settled over the two, as they both let out screams of horror. Feeling even more concerned for his friends TJ spoke again "alright seriously you what is going on?" questioned their team leader.

After the screaming had subsided both Ashley(J) and Justin(A) turned towards the others and said "that monster has switched our bodies." shocking the other rangers. And after that was said and done, TJ had called Alpha for an immediate transport back to the base.

Once back at the base, after Ashley(J) and Justin(A) were both checked out in the infirmary. And after they were released Cassie had spoken saying "hey you two are you feeling alright?" she asked the swapped pair.

Though cringing at the sound of her new voice Ashley(J) replied "were feeling as best as we can, given the circumstances." she had said. Though wanting to change the direction of the conversation Justin(A) asked "so has any ideas been figured out on how to fix us?" he asked.

Running a hand through his hair Carlos was the one who spoke this time saying "as far as we can tell only the monster we faced has the power to fix you two." he told the swapped duo.

Not entirely sure as to what he was implying Ashley(J) asked (what is it that you're trying to say Carlos?" she asked the green ranger. Asd towards Cassie and TJ for help, Carlos knew he had to deliver the bad news.

Clearing his throat Carlos said "what I am saying is that we do not know when switchbeast will return, so for the meantime you two have to live each other's lives until then." was his reply.

Feeling entirely overwhelmed Justin(A) asked "as you guys positive, that there is nothing you can do?" he had asked hoping to get answer. Though as he saw the crestfallen looks on the rest of the teams faces, he immediately had gotten the silent answer.

Feeling sorry for the two TJ then spoke "I am sorry you guys, but until switchbeast returns I am afraid you two are stuck as each other for now." he had said. After which TJ and the others had left the base, sensing that Ashley(J) and Justin(A) needed to talk alone.

Not entirely sure of what to say Ashley(J) then asked "so what do we do now?" to the girl in her former body.

Sighing in defeat Justin(A) replied "we do as what we were told to do for now, so come on I will walk you towards your new home for the time being." he said. As the the swapped pair had left the base, to deal with their situation head on.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as they had exited the base Ashley(J) and Justin(A), had begun the walk to the Hammond residence. Along the way though Ashley(J), could not help but notice the entirely different way her new body moves while walking.

Such as feeling her new longer hair, which was now tickling the back of her neck. To the rather distinct bouncing and jiggling of her now much fuller cheat region. And then noticing the way her hips now held a sway to them as she walked. And finally she had noticed the way her new and bigger backside moves.

Though as they were still walking Ashley(J) had noticed that her hair was bugging her. Turning towards Justin(A) she then asked "man Ashley how do you deal with all this hair getting in your face all the time." asked an annoyed Ashley(J).

Chuckling in amusement Justin(A) replied "don't worry you'll get used to it, and by the way you should call me Justin now and I will call you Ashley." which caused Ashley(J) to nod in agreement.

Finally after a while had passed the swapped duo, had finally reached the Hammond residence. Though before Ashley(J) had went to enter the house, she was stopped by Justin(A).

Though seeing the questioning look on his former face caused Justin(A) to speak, saying "if you need help with anything don't be afraid to call me, and also my room is at the top of the stairs first door on your right." he had told Ashley(J).

Although before Justin(A) could leave Ashley(J) spoke up and asked "wait Justin do you need me to walk you back to your home?" she asked. Though Justin(A) quickly waved her off, letting her know that he would be okay.

And after watching Justin(A) leave did Ashley(J) gather the courage to enter her new home for the time being. Shutting the door behind her, Ashley(J) immediately heard a female voice say "Ashley dear is that you?" signaling that it was her new mother calling her.

Ashley(J) then quickly replied back with "yes mom it is me." she had said. Only to hear in response "oh good well dinner will be ready in a little while, since your father isn't home yet so you can relax in your room until it is ready." is what she had heard.

After climbing up the stairs Ashley(J) had quickly found her room, and had immediately entered. As she shut the door behind her she took a look around, and noticed how the walls were painted a soft yellow color. And how some of the walls were decorated with posters of various things.

She had also spotted the closet, as well as the dresser and the bed. Feeling as if she needed to lay down for a bit Ashley(J), had went over to the bed and fell face first onto it. Only which resulted in her crushing her chest against the mattress. As she let out a surprised yelp Ashley(J) rolled over and placed her hands upon her breasts, in order to soothe the pain.

Though as she had did that, she quickly pulled her hands away and blushed atomic red. Shaking her head as to forget what she just did, Ashley(J) got up and decided to explore her room a bit. Heading over to the closet after opening the doors, she soon came face-to-face with rows upon rows of clothes which consisted of dresses, blouses, shirts, and tank tops.

Which were mostly in the color yellow, but there were a few other colors amongst the sea of yellow. Closing the closet Ashley(J) moved over to the dresser, opening the first drawer Ashley(J) saw were pajamas. Opening the second drawer she saw it held both jeans and shorts.

Moving onto the third drawer Ashley(J) once again blushed red, as she saw that this drawer held her new underwear and socks within it. After quickly closing that drawer Ashley(J) opened the final, only to come face-to-face with the bras.

And after closing that drawer Ashley(J), then her heard her mother say "Ashley your father is home, and dinner is ready so come down now." is what she had heard. Exiting her room Ashley(J) made her way downstairs, in order to have dinner with her new parents.

Dinner itself was a quiet affair as Ashley(J) only answered the questions that pertained to how her day had went. Once dinner was over Ashley(J) then excused herself to her room, though not before her mother said "Ashley sweetheart go on and take a shower you are smelling a bit ripe." her mother told her.

Though as soon as Ashley(J) had returned to her room, she once again blushed a deep red color. Since showering was one thing, though showering in the body of a girl is what caused her to blush.

Deciding to get it over and done with, Ashley(J) then went over to her dresser and selected a tank top and yellow gym shorts to sleep in as well as getting a pair of yellow panties. And after she had grabbed a towel Ashley(J) then made her way to the restroom, in order to get her shower done with quickly.

After setting her things down on the counter Ashley(J) silently gathered the courage, and began to undress. Though she struggled with with taking off the blouse first since the buttons had appeared to be on the opposite side unlike a guy's shirt. Though she was able to get it off leaving her in a yellow lace bra and jeans.

Figuring that the jeans should be next Ashley(J) had unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans. Though the real challenge was taking them off as the jeans she was wearing were very tight. Once the jeans were off Ashley(J) then hooked her fingers in the waistband of her yellow panties, and had pulled them down.

And after she had discarded her underwear Ashley(J) knew that the bra was the last article of clothing to take off. Though as she had went to take it off, she suddenly stopped and remembered that she did not know how to take it off.

Knowing what she had to do, Ashley(J) quickly retrieved her phone and dialed her old number. And after a few rings she then heard her old voice say "hello Ashley what can I help you with?" all the while Ashley(J) was again blushing.

Clearing her throat a bit Ashley(J) then said "well you Justin I am about to take a shower, but the thing is I do not know how to take off this bra?" she had said. Which in return caused Justin(A) to go silent for a few moments.

After those moments had passed Justin(A) then replied with "ok here is what you do slide your arms out from the straps, and then take the bra and spin it around so that the clasp is facing the front, and then push both ends together and it should release." he told Ashley(J).

Feeling grateful Ashley(J) then replied back "thank you so much Justin, and I will call you if anything else pops up." she told Justin(A). After which she had hung up the call, and proceeded to take off the bra as instructed.

Though after the bra was taken off, once again Ashley(J) found herself blushing though this time was because of seeing her breasts. Which the two big round mounds of flesh sat proudly upon her chest, topped with dusky pink nipples.

Tearing her gaze away from her chest, Ashley(J0 went over to the shower and had turned it on. Though as soon as she had stepped in she had realized that she had set it a bit too hot, which hurt her now more sensitive skin.

After lowering down the temperature of the water, Ashley(J) had begun to wash herself. Starting off with her hair she then realized how much more shampoo she would have to use to keep it clean. Next she had gathered some soap and began to lather up her body, though as she came to her breasts she immediately felt a sensation in which she could not describe.

Though knowing she could not be in the shower forever, she quickly finished washing and rinsing off her body. And after washing out the shampoo Ashley(J), once again found out how she would have to use much more conditioner for her hair.

And once her shower was finished Ashley(J) had used the towel to dry off her body, though going slower than usual since her skin is now more sensitive. Afterwards once done drying herself Ashley(J) had gotten dressed in her sleep clothes after putting on her underwear.

After which she had brushed her teeth, and then went back into her room. Were she decided to call it a night and proceeded to go to bed.


End file.
